


Breakfast And Too-Big Shirts

by ProblematicPines



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Dad Friend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lil smidge of angst, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Roommates, Sammy is too pure for this world, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: Sammy enjoyed making Ben his breakfast. It gave him solace in the fact that he was starting off his buddy’s day with a meal that he had made so tenderly and lovingly, hoping that all the effort he put in would rub off and brighten up Ben’s morning. He would make pancakes that were so fluffy Ben had likened them to clouds on more than one occasion, and fry up bacon so juicy it would run down his best friend’s chin and Sammy had to restrain himself from dabbing gently at his face with a napkin.It was much harder than it sounded, take his word for it.





	Breakfast And Too-Big Shirts

Ben had done so much for Sammy since the two of them had started living together. Hell, since Sammy had came to King Falls in general. He had always been there for him, never being lenient on the whole “bestest, most supportive, most amazing friend in the whole world” gig, and Sammy owed him countless times for being a wonderful human being. People didn’t give Mr Arnold the credit he deserved, despite him being one of the most compassionate and loving people Sammy had ever met in his life.  
So Sammy had tried doing something for Ben in return. It wasn’t anything as touching or as memorable as standing behind (almost) every decision Sammy made and supporting him in every way he could. But it was something.

And that something was making sure Ben was well-fed (and himself, but to a lesser extent) and his living conditions were immaculate (as immaculate as the living space shared by two grown men could be, anyway).  
A little anticlimactic, but Sammy could stomach it if it meant showing Ben that he was useful and he appreciated Ben doing so much for him.

Sammy’s own apartment, back when he lived in it, had been a travesty due to him not really caring much about the place. He hadn’t cared about any living space that wasn’t shared with somebody he cared about, whether that somebody was a dear dear friend or someone he had devoted the past decade of his life to loving. He didn’t see the point. There hadn’t been anybody for him to come home to.  
But with Ben, it was different. Sammy was actually making an effort so as to make his, as he insisted, “temporary stay” at Ben’s apartment as homely as he could.

And that meant making Ben’s meals, especially breakfast.  
Sammy enjoyed making Ben his breakfast. It gave him solace in the fact that he was starting off his buddy’s day with a meal that he had made so tenderly and lovingly, hoping that all the effort he put in would rub off and brighten up Ben’s morning. He would make pancakes that were so fluffy Ben had likened them to clouds on more than one occasion, and fry up bacon so juicy it would run down his best friend’s chin and Sammy had to restrain himself from dabbing gently at his face with a napkin.  
It was much harder than it sounded, take his word for it.

Sammy used to make Jack his breakfast all the time too. Back when they were sharing an apartment, back when everything was...ideal. Not perfect. Just idealistic. But with Jack gone, Sammy hadn’t had any reason to go out of his way to make a big presentation about how he made breakfast. He was satisfied with the occasional granola bar and perhaps some dry, unbuttered toast.  
But now that he was occupying a space with somebody that genuinely cared for him, and who he in turn genuinely cared for as well, Sammy pulled out all the stops to show Ben how much he cared for him.  
He supposed breakfast was a good option.

One morning, Sammy had been in the kitchen, preparing one of the breakfasts that would bring a smile to Ben’s face and a sense of purpose to his own life. The pancakes were still frying in the pan while Sammy waited for the bread to finish toasting on the opposite counter. Ben’s apartment wasn’t particularly small or luxurious, but it was small and comfortable enough for Sammy to consider it “home”.  
Even though his home was really with Jack Wright, and there was no telling when he’d get to cross his threshold again.  
Deciding not to bitter his mood with such dark thoughts that would only serve to hurt him even more, Sammy focused on preparing Ben’s breakfast. He himself was content with the toast, as he’d rather Ben have the majority of his cooking as thanks for letting him stay for so long.

Humming absent-mindedly to himself, Sammy almost wasn’t aware of the sound of Ben’s bedroom door squeaking open, followed by the soft padding of bare feet down the linoleum hall. A stifled yawn alerted Sammy to Ben’s presence as he entered the room.  
“Hey, old man,” was how Ben decided to greet his personal chef. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Instead of taking a seat on one of the stools pulled up to the counter, Ben opted on slumping over it like some drunkard, wearily watching Sammy bustle about the small kitchen with tired, bag-laiden eyes.  
Sammy took a quick glance at the clock.  
“It’s only eleven am, Ben,” was his reasoning. “You deserved a bit of a rest after last night. I heard you come bustling in at about four after your,” he continued, flashing Ben a knowing smirk, “little date with one Emily Potter.”  
Ben immediately blushed scarlet at that. “Whatever man,” was all he could squeak out in typical Ben Arnold fashion.  
Sammy allowed himself a victorious grin; it wasn’t very often that he managed to fluster Ben so much.

The apartment felt into a silence, but it was a comfortable one. Sammy was thankful for the peace; he hoped Ben was too.The sizzling of the pancakes in the pan was interrupted by the stark “POP” of the toast being ejected from the toaster on the counter.

“Thanks for preparing breakfast,” Ben said after a while. “Again. I appreciate it.” Sammy waved him off dismissively while buttering the toast, adding a small amount of chocolate spread to it as well. What’s one more cavity, after all?  
“Don’t mention it, buddy,” he replied, smiling warmly. Setting the plate down in front of Ben, Sammy was just about to head back and start buttering his own when he realized something odd about Ben.

“Ben?”  
“Mmm?” Ben mumbled through a mouthful of his food, scattering a few crumbs as he did. His eyebrow quirked.  
“Is that one of my shirts?” Sammy inquired curiously.  
Crunch.  
Ben stopped mid-bite into the toast, letting it hover for a moment, before setting it down awkwardly and leaning back a bit from the counter in order to look down at himself. It was a standard-looking shirt, being a dark grey one with the faded white stripes. It wouldn’t have looked out of place whatsoever, if it hadn’t been at least eight sizes too big on Ben.  
“Um...What of it?” Ben finally asked, curling in on himself slightly. He started nibbling on the crust of his toast slice (despite previously stating that the crust was his least favourite part), but Sammy noted how he was refusing to meet his gaze.

“It’s just- don’t you already have a whole closet full of your own clothes?” Sammy asked, resting his elbows on the counter. He tried to read his best friend’s expression, but Ben was doing a good job of avoiding eye contact.  
“This is my shirt,” Ben insisted. He still hadn’t raised his head.  
There was no way in Hell he was convincing himself or Sammy of his claim.  
“Ben, I know you’ve professed you being short-”  
“Average height!”  
“-average height on many, many, many occasions, so you must know better than to buy clothes almost a dozen sizes too large for you.” Sammy sighed.  
“Just admit that you’re wearing my shirt.”

Ben set down his toast and started fisting his hands uncomfortably in the shirt, pulling it down over his knees. Sammy was definitely a bigger guy, so it hung off of Ben’s scrawny frame like rags on a scarecrow. The collar draped wide over Ben’s shoulders, exposing the groove of his collarbone and the tiny spatterings of freckles on his skin.  
But it made him look even smaller than usual.  
Yes, he called Ben small - it wasn’t like he could police his internal monologue.  
Then again, that may be a possibility in this town…

“I was cold from being out all night and I just grabbed one of yours, okay?” Ben practically vomited the words out, sounding too anxious about something as trivial as this. “It was just for the night. You can take it back if you want.”  
Ben started peeling the shirt off of his body, and the moment Sammy saw the rich brown skin of Ben’s midriff, he hurriedly stepped into action.  
“No no, you can keep it on!” It was Sammy’s turn to word-vomit, but he had set one hand on Ben’s upper arm to hold it there, mentally coaxing him to just let the shirt fall back down.

After a silent moment, Ben did, hiding his smooth skin as he did.  
Sammy didn’t know if that was for better or for worse.  
Feeling a bit embarrassed, Sammy leaned back over the counter. By now, Ben had finally lifted his head, and the two of them were just looking at one another. Ben was so much smaller now, but Sammy felt even smaller. His face was hot, and he was just about to break the no-longer-comfortable silence with a sardonic quip when Ben did it instead.  
“What’s burning?”  
“SHIT, THE PANCAKES!”

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOO  
> So my last pseud got totally jacked. I lost all my work and all of my stats, so I'm having to start over by reuploading all of my previous Fics! Considering I had 30+ of them, it's gonna take a while to get back to where I was. It doesn't help that college is eating up all of my time and making it much much harder to get around to doing anything in my (barely) free time.
> 
> But that isn't to say I'm gonna give up on this community! AO3 has opened me up to so many wonderful authors and people, so I feel obligated to give back to it in any way I can.
> 
> Hopefully more Fics will be coming soon!


End file.
